A conventional pixel design used for a display panel in the prior art is as follows: the display is performed by a repeating unit which is composed by three sub-pixels (including a red sub-pixel, a green sub-pixel and a blue sub-pixel) or four sub-pixels (including a red sub-pixel, a green sub-pixel, a blue sub-pixel and a white sub-pixel).
With the increasing requirement on viewing experience of a user when watching a display screen, the resolution of the display panel needs to be increased, i.e., the PPI (pixel per inch) needs to be increased. The increasing resolution of the display panel may significantly increase the difficulty in manufacturing the display panel.
An urgent technical problem to be solved in the art is how to make a display panel with a certain resolution achieve a display effect of a display panel with a higher resolution while the difficulty in the manufacturing process is not increased.